dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Unnamed Martial Artist (2)
The Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) is the main protagonist in the second opening cinematic for Dragon Ball Online. Appearance This character is a tall, muscular young man with messy spiked black hair that resembles Gohan's hair in his teenage years. He dons a black under-suit with a red gi, which has black striped designs on it as well as a black kanji on the back. He wears orange and silver fingerless gloves, an orange belt, and black boots with orange stripes lining the edges. Biography This Martial Artist leads the second group of promotional heroes. This character seems to be more serious about fighting than the first promotional hero. He is later seen in a World Martial Arts Tournament, battling the Dark Warrior of the group and transforming into a Super Saiyan. This hero seems to enjoy fighting as he smiles during his fight with the Unnamed Dark Warrior, and does not stray away from meaningless fights. Like the other promotional heroes, his character model is actually composed of accessible hairstyles, facial features and clothing that can be chosen or acquired by players within the game itself. They are to be thought of as character motifs for players (as their adventures only take place within promotional material and are not actual characters set to appear in Dragon Ball Online). Power He can transform into a Super Saiyan, as he did in his fight against the unnamed Dark Warrior; in Dragon Ball Online, the Super Saiyan form is equal in power to the Pure Majin form. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Ki-to-Ground Explosion' – A situation method of using a Ki Blast. Goku performs an attack similar to this during the Meteor Impact rush attack, where he overwhelms Kid Buu under the force of his ki blast. Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) uses this against his rival and opponent, the Unnamed Dark Warrior. On impact, it creates an explosion that the Martial Artist can either evade or take minor to no damage from. *'Kamehameha' – A powerful energy beam developed by Master Roshi and the signature attack of Goku. *'Afterimage Technique' – An ability to move so fast over short distances, that the user's speed leaves an after-image behind in the place it previously was. The Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) uses this technique during his fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Transformations Super Saiyan Advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily adept members of the Saiyan race or those with adequate Saiyan blood, which greatly increases the user's strength, speed, and durability. In Dragon Ball Online, Humans must have the transformation granted to them from Shenron. The Martial Artist uses it while battling against his Namekian opponent. See also *Future Warrior *Saiyan Hero *Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero *Unnamed Martial Artist (1) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Time Patrol